Birthdays are Hard When Your Boyfriend is Popular
by aoi koneko chan
Summary: March 2nd. Sanji's Birthday. Zoro's a little put out that so many people want to come and celebrate when all he wants to do is spoil his love cook.


Birthdays are Hard When Your Boyfriend is Popular

By Aoi Koneko Chan

* * *

He had thought that they would be spending the day together. Zoro usually didn't pamper the cook too much, but today he had it all planned out. The cook was a damn romantic at heart and despite his tough words otherwise, Zoro loved all the attention the blond lathered him in on a daily basis. It made him feel special, important and above all, unconditionally loved. So today, March the second, he decided he would return the favour. He decided to dote on Sanji hand and foot, make him feel as loved as he made Zoro feel every day.

He had _not_ expected _company_ today.

It seemed that almost every damn pirate they met along their way found out about the cook's birthday and decided to swing by with presents and take up Zoro's precious time with his lover. What's more, is that the damn eyebrow was so ridiculously _cute_ when he blushed with surprise at the impromptu visits and gifts from all their _friends._

That was what was making Zoro twitch in irritation right now. Not Sanji and his adorableness, but the fact that all these _guys_ were here and obviously trying to make a move on Sanji but the fact that he'd never noticed their adoring gazes at _his_ cook until now.

The straw hat crew were eating up the attention. Everyone was super glad that all these people had swung by to congratulate the cook. Luffy was chattering away with everyone and making up ridiculous contests and Nami was greedily counting up the value of the gifts given to Sanji no doubt already trying to find a way to con him out of the most expensive things. The rest of the crew were conversing with someone or other and there was _always_ someone with the cook.

Zoro slumped against the railing and took another swig of rum. He hated to admit it but this was probably all for the best. Sanji was positively _glowing_ today. He doubted that what he had had planned would have put that illuminating smile on his face as brightly as all these unexpected guests.

They'd only been together for less than half a year, but the blond had shared some of his past with Zoro; namely about his childhood neglect and love for his sadly passed away mother. So, it was no wonder that this many people celebrating something specifically for him was new and thrilling. Yes. He wouldn't let his jealousy get in the way of Sanji's happiness. But right now, he needed some time alone to stop the ideas of strangling Ace and Law leave his mind.

Sanji was laughing alongside the fire wielder who had an arm strung _casually_ across the blond's shoulders. As the pair laughed, the freckled man used the oppourtunity to curl his bicep in, bringing Sanji's bright blushing face closer to his own and nuzzled his freckled nose into Sanji's golden hair. Zoro nearly dropped his hold on the bottle of rum to stalk over, but the eyebrow was plucked out of Ace's arms by tattooed hands that gently wrapped around Sanji's sexy shoulders and began to give a massage to the flustered blond. Zoro stood frozen in shock as Law leaned in to whisper into the cook's ear and felt his jealousy spike as Sanji squirmed from the no doubt ticklish sensual feeling.

Just as he was about to snap, several men from Law's crew sprung up around Sanji and hefted him into the air, shouting cheers that garnered the attention of all gathered on the ship. All the people on deck began to join in the cheer and Sanji's face was now adorably stained red. Countless times today, Sanji's well-wishers had praised his cooking and his fighting skills. The feast that was prepared today was created by the cook himself along with two or three chefs amongst the visiting crews.

It was annoying for the usually reticent swordsman, but he saw that all the commotion was undoubtedly good for the outgoing chef.

In any case, it was irritating that all those idiots were clamouring over _his_ boyfriend. He was happy that Sanji saw how loved he was, he was _not_ happy with the kind of love these other men had for his partner. He was beginning to contemplate breaking some arms to get a point across when his gorgeous blond caught his attention with his joyful unrestrained laugh.

Sanji stood in the centre of the group, drink in one hand, cigarette in the other as others clapped him on the back and laughed alongside him.

It was so good to see him so happy. It was a strange feeling of second hand pride.

He knew that the blond suffered from neglect as a child, and from that, his people pleasing attitude had formed. When they had begun to get closer, Sanji let slip some of his childhood trauma. Zoro remembered uncertain blue eyes quivering in worry as he told of his past, as if Zoro would respect him any less for being such an unloved child. Nothing could have been further from the truth. If anything, Sanji's confession only made Zoro fall harder as he realized how much strength Sanji had had to make something of himself alone. To keep all of his past a secret from everyone, carry the burden of his past unaided since childhood. Zoro found new respect for a man who was born royalty – actual royalty – and should have been allowed to live comfortably but was denied that. A man who had lived a lowly life, but held onto his grace and poise and above all…endless kindness.

It had been one of Sanji's attributes that had attracted Zoro the most. That, in and of itself, was something Zoro had had to come to terms with. He had always had no place for 'kindness' in his own life. When one aimed to be the best in a profession where people obviously were hurt, you couldn't afford empathy. Sanji's kindness was something that stumped Zoro, he often berated the blond for his kind actions, calling them weak, making it out as if Sanji was some how less capable because of it. However, it was the revelation that he was actually jealous of Sanji's innate kindness that had led to the swordsman discovering his deep buried feelings for the cook.

Looking at his lover now, Zoro failed to see how he had ever thought Sanji's kindness was weakness. It took such immense strength to continue to be compassionate when the people around you were always being selfish. It was one of those trains of thought that led to Zoro realising how selfless the blond was. He was the first to offer to help others, more obviously with the ladies, but with more discretion he helped the men on their ship too. Always the first to lend Chopper a hand with his equipment, help Franky and Usopp with the mechanics of the ship. He was the one to always volunteer to find Zoro when lost on an island knowing that most of the others would just get lost themselves or run into danger.

It was no wonder Sanji was so flattered by the attention now. He usually was the one paying mind to others. He was someone who had never been the centre of attention or at least, not in a positive sense. It was actually somewhat appealing to see how shy the cook was with genuine compliments considering his usually flowery speech.

So even though it annoyed him. He put up with it and kept his jealousy to himself. Sanji needed this. He needed to see how loved he actually was, however, despite knowing all that, it also put Zoro in a state of unease. How long would it be before Sanji realized he _was_ worth more and could probably find a better, more suitable partner for himself.

It was ridiculous, he knew. But it was so easy to listen to that little voice that itched at him. It told him he wasn't caring enough – that Sanji was a person who thrived on romantic notions – and Zoro did little in the way of loving gestures. He had hoped to make up for it today, but with how things were going, he was just playing wallflower while all the others were the ones giving Sanji was he deserved.

He was so lost in his brooding, he was startled by a familiar pair of arms snaking around his waist. Soft golden hair cascaded over his shoulder as the cook rested his head against the swordsman's back.

"Where've you been?" The blond murmured softly as Zoro's hands came to rest over the pale ones wrapped around him.

Zoro turned his head and planted a kiss on top of blond locks more out of habit than anything else and tried to turn in his lover's grasp. He was surprised however, when toned arms buckled down and refused to budge.

"Sanji?" He started. It was kind of weird that the cook didn't want Zoro to face him.

The blond pressed his face further into Zoro's muscled back his voiced muffled but understandable as he went on.

"I missed you."

Zoro felt his face heat up and forcefully turned around catching Sanji off-guard. The blond's startled look showed his anxiety of saying too much but Zoro would have none of it.

"I missed you, too." He said before he kissed the cook's forehead and brought him into a tight hug. "I wanted today to be for the two of us, but I had to share you."

Sanji stiffened a little in his arms and he could tell his lover was overthinking things and blaming himself so before Sanji could speak he went on. "But I enjoyed watching you today, love cook." He stated and let the sentence sink in. "You're usually the one doting on others, it was interesting watching you be spoiled today, even though _I_ wanted to be the one to do it."

Blue eyes peeked up at him through sunlight locks, and Sanji let loose a groan before face planting into Zoro's chest.

"So uncool, marimo…" Sanji muttered once again muffled by Zoro's green jacket.

Zoro coughed in embarrassment and looked off to the side. Shit. Sanji thought he was such a ridiculous sap. "Sorry, I'm so-"

"Not you. Me." Sanji grumbled once more into the green fabric. Zoro blinked and gently used his hand to raise Sanji's blushing face to meet his eyes.

"How so, eyebrows?" He asked.

Sanji shifted his eyes to the side. Brook was joining with some of Law's crew to start a band and not a moment later, upbeat dance music floated over the air and pirates a plenty got up to dance, rum in hand.

"Was it that obvious that I had fun? I feel like they're treating me like a kid who never got a birthday…but I liked it."

Brushing one hand against the side of his lover's face and into golden strands, Zoro hummed in acknowledgement. Sapphire blue, turned to meet golden irises. "What about that is a bad thing?" Zoro asked, absolutely no judgement in his tone. "I love seeing you happy." He ended wrapping his arms around Sanji's thin waist.

Emotions welled up and the blond stretched his arms to wrap gently around the swordsman's shoulders as he leant up for a kiss which was gladly given.

Zoro tightened his arms around Sanji, pulling him closer, their bodies pressed flushed against each other. It may not have been how he intended to spend the day, he didn't get the chance to spoil him rotten like he had hoped but Zoro realised he wanted to continue to spoil Sanji regardless of the day or special date. Right here, right now it would be a new promise to himself and to Sanji.

As they pulled apart, lights coloured the sky. They turned to see numerous fireworks lighting up the night, no doubt Usopp and Franky's doing. Zoro pulled Sanji in front of him, wrapping his arms around him and resting his head on the cook's shoulder.

"Happy Birthday, Sanji." He murmured quietly as he pecked his lover's cheek. One delicate hand came up to tangle in green hair as thin lips whispered their reply.

"Thank you, Zoro."

The pair shared another kiss to the sound of fireworks and pirate medleys.

"Get ready for pampering tomorrow, love cook." Zoro teased as they pulled apart. "Today was stolen from me by your admirers and I'm not one to be outdone."

Blue eyes sparkled with the reflections of the lights and Sanji let out a soft laugh. "I'll look forward to it, marimo."

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY SANJI!

I usually forget about character birthdays until its already too late to write something, so I was happy to remember Sanji's this year. Reason being, I'm currently writing a fic called _A Slow Process_ and was researching birthdays and all that jazz :) if you're interested, another chapter just went up yesterday otherwise, I hope you enjoyed this fic!

I love Zoro doting on Sanji and actually any doujinshi or fanfics that show how desirable Sanji is with other people... it's super funny seeing Zoro compete for Sanji with others since usually Zoro's depicted as the 'wham, bam, thank you ma'm' type which I honestly feel is completely un-Zoro. I feel like if he was in a relationship, he would always give 100 percent.


End file.
